le soleil ne se couche jamais à l'ouest
by KiraHayes
Summary: L'amour ne suffit pas toujours, d'accord. Mais comment on va de l'avant quand chaque cellules de notre corps hurle pour ne plus être loin de celui de l'autres quand peu importe dans quelle étreinte on s'abandonne on est incapable de chasser l'image de l'autre? l'Histoire de Léa et Dianna. GLEE- FABERRY fanfiction


Chapitre 1

Je portais le verre parfaitement transparent à mes lèvres, le faisant délicatement tourner entre mes doigts. J'étais si pathétique à ce moment précis, sa voix si douce et puissante à la fois résonnait dans toutes les pièces de la maison, elle m'avait fait parvenir les premiers morceaux de son album avant tout le monde. Qu'elle charmante attention... Chaque mot chaque parole enfonçait un peu plus le couteau dans cette plaie déjà bien ouverte.

C'était comme ça entre nous puisque nous ne pouvions pas nous avoir personne ne nous auraient, j'ai l'un des premiers grands rôles de ma carrière tu sors ton première album solo, je me fiance à quelqu'un, le tien meurt... Et le problème de ce jeux malsain c'est que tu gagnes tout le temps, tu m'atteins à chacune de tes apparition tu es sur médiatisée quand je me bats pour être la plus discrète possible. Je sais bien qu'on est plus les mêmes ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus vue ton sourire ou entendu ta voix extraordinaire autre part que sur les plateaux télé ou dans glee cette série qui a changé nos vies, que j'ai quitté peu après "notre séparation" . Qui aurait pût prédire les drames qui nous frapperait ? Et pourtant j'en suis la preuve, ce verre semble me narguait lui aussi le whisky ambré qui il y a encore quelque minutes me réchauffait le cœur semblait maintenant être mon pire ennemie.  
Pourtant tout n'avait pas toujours été aussi tragique, de toi je me souviens de tout, j'ai tout aimée...

Flashback

- Léa arrête de bouder mon petit bébé et viens m'aider à préparer le diner !  
- Je n'ai pas très faim ne t'en fait pas.

Je m'approchai lentement encerclant sa taille et nichant ma tête dans son cou.

- Qu'est qu'il y a mon cœur depuis ce matin tu es bizarre, je vois bien qu'un truc ne va pas.  
- Ça ne va pas te plaire. Dit-elle en se retournant doucement restant coller contre moi.  
- Dit toujours.  
- Samedi je dois être à New York pour rencontrer un producteur.  
- Ho...

Je me détachais d'elle réfléchissant à toute vitesse c'était nos deux mois Samedi et avec Léa à défaut de pouvoir montrait au monde entier à quel point nous nous aimions, nous prenions chaque occasion pour n'être que toutes les deux. Nous aimaient encore et encore. J'avais réservé le toit d'un manoir à la sortie de Los Angeles pour dîner et profiter en suite d'une des chambres du prestigieux établissement.  
Je me retournais vers elle ses yeux devenait brillant au bord des larmes, je m'approchai lentement et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ce n'est rien mon amour nous le fêterons à ton retour, je sais que c'est important pour toi et ce qui est important pour toi l'est pour moi. Je lui souriais pour la rassurait quand elle se pressa de nouveau contre mes lèvres avec avidité.

- Vous ais-je déjà dis à quel point vous étiez la petite amie la plus parfaite et la plus sexy qui soit Mlle Agron ? Demanda-elle au creux de mon oreille d'une voix atrocement sexy le tout en descendant ses mains pour les poser sur mes fesses.

-Hum... Oui mais je ne m'en souviens pas, peut-être que vous pourriez me montrer? Elle embrassa mon cou tendrement puis avec plus de force me laissant une marque au passage, ses mains se baladaient à l'intérieure de mes cuisses...

Fin flashback

C'est probablement le plus insupportable dans un chagrin, cette capacité à se souvenir de tout. J'envoyais de toutes mes forces le verre en Crystal s'exploser contre le mur.  
Quand le bruit du verre qui retombe sur le plancher fut recouvert par celui de la sonnette. Je me relevais en colère contre moi-même contre le monde entier! Et pourtant quand j'ouvris la porte la raison de toute ma colère se trouvait là un sourire innocent sur le visage, cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vue, et maintenant elle était juste là...  
Elle entra sans attendre ma permission.

- je vois que tu as bien reçu mon présent, tu aimes?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Léa?

Le ton cassé est énervé que j'avais ordonné à ma voix de prendre ne suivait pas, non ma voix c'était fait résigné, mélancolique... trahit par sa propre voix, pathétique. De tout façon quand il s'agit de Léa j'ai toujours été pathétique.

-Je passais dans le coin.

-Léa de ce coté de la ville à part quelques résidences il ni y a rien, alors dis moi pourquoi tu es vraiment là ?!

Elle continua à marcher dans le salon s'arrêtant devant quelques photos de Jhon et moi, ne m'accordant aucun regard j'essayais de deviner ses intentions, il est vrai que dés que j'avais reçu les premiers morceaux de son album je m'étais attendu à cette visite mais son timing m'étonnerait toujours. je soupirais bruyamment pour montrer mon agacement face à son silence puis me dirigeait vers le bar me servir un autre verre ne faisant déjà pas attention au débris de verre qui gisait encore par terre.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Oui met moi la même chose que toi, s'il te plait.

je lui servit aussi un verre de whisky avant de revenir m'asseoir sur le rocking-chair je la regardais avec plus d'attention elle semblait épuisée, si on ne la connait pas on pourrait juste dire qu'elle était un peu fatigué mais qu'elle semble allait bien, toujours sublime et pourtant il y a ces légères cernes en dessous de ses yeux qui montrait bien qu'il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, cette air pincé et ce regard mélancolique, et je pouvais dire avec certitude qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis qu'il était mort.

-Léa...

-Non...Non ne dis rien.

Elle porta enfin son regard sur moi abandonnant avec dédains sur le cheminée une photo de Jhon et moi.

-Tu me manques Dianna, tu me manques tellement que parfois j'ai l'impression de mourir tellement ça fait mal.


End file.
